Tulak Hord
Summary Tulak Hord, known as the Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness, was a Dark Lord of the Sith that ruled during the early Sith Empire, commanding great armies and possessing a mastery of the dark side of the Force and lightsaber combat which left him nearly unrivaled. During battle, Hord wore a black mask, making him a fear-inspiring sight. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Tulak Hord, Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Ruler of the Sith Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 6, as he did possess a ritual akin to Transfer Essence), Non-Corporeal (Spirit form on Yavin IV only), various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Absorption via Force Drain, Sith Sorcery (Essentially cursed his possessions to drive the weak willed insane for possessing them), Transfer Essence Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (At the very least comparable, if not superior to, Darth Nox, as the latter is his heir. Darth Traya stated that the skill of current Sith is nothing compared to the knowledge of the old masters, further supporting Hord's supremacy over Nox) Speed: Relativistic. FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Darth Nox) '''Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Continent Class''' with Force amplification Durability: Unknown '''naturally. At least '''Multi-Continent level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman (Single-handedly broke through a Jedi laid siege of one of his Imperial Strongholds on Yn and proceeded to decimate the 1,000 strong force of Jedi in the Battle of Chabosh alongside Khem Val) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Likely multiple kilometers with telekinesis (He tore a ship the size of the Endar Spire out of the sky) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber and mask Intelligence: High (Master lightsaber duelist and warrior in general. Ruled over his Sith Empire in as domineering a fashion as any of his contemporaries had their own) Weaknesses: Arrogance/Overconfidence (Like most Sith Lords) Notable attacks/techniques *'Force drain:' Tulak Hord is able to draw life energy from living beings, gradually absorbing it into himself. *'Telekinesis:' Tulak Hord can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Hord has utilized this power to great effect, being able to wrench Hammerhead-Class Cruiser sized ships out of the sky. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Transfer Essence:' A radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars